The Bad Side of Me
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: She said it would be worth it, that I'd have the time of my life. I guess she lied.
1. Seeing Double

Hey! Just thought I'd do another FF on Hannah Montana. I'm so sad about the show ending. I hope that there will be a lot more Hannah Montana FF's to read once it ends. Anyway, this one is my first about someone getting into big trouble. You guys probably already know who it will be lol. So rad and let me know what you think! BTW, sorry this chap is so short. I promise they'll get longer!

**I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the following characters in this FF.**

* * *

"Hey Lily," I said as I walked over to her locker. Hmm... no response. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. Wait a second. That's not Lily. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my friend Lily." I apologized and walked away. Boy, did she ever look like Lily. They could be sisters.

I headed over to the caf, I saw Lily and Oliver sitting down at one of the tables. I ran over and sat beside Lily. "Hey guys!" I said. They looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Miley," They said in unison.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are never going to believe what happend to me before." I said and they leaned in closer. "I was over by your locker," I pointed at Lily. "and I said hi, but you didn't say anything, so I tapped you on the shoulder and when you turned around it wasn't you." Lily and Oliver both looked at each other then back at me. "But I swear, she could have been like, your long lost twin." I said, jokingly and giggled.

"Uh, actually Miley, there's something I have to tell you." Lily said and I gave her a confused look. Was there something I should know about? Was Lily hiding a secret from me... her best friend? Lily took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "She is my twin." I was shocked. Lily never told me. "Lily, I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?" "I'm sorry Miley, but Ramona not really someone I like talking about." Another confused look came over my face. "What do you mean?" I asked. Lily leaned in closer.

"She's evil." she whispered and I sat back. "Really?" she nodded and I started laughing. Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Oliver. "Miley, shes not kidding." Oliver said and I stopped. "Come on, Lily. An evil twin sister? You are not fooling me." I crossed me arms and looked away. "What about you?" I looked back at her. "What about your evil cousin, LueAnn?" she continued. "You kept telling me that she was evil, but I didn't believe you until she went all Hannah Montana and tried to destroy your singing carrer." she raised her brows and sat back in her seat.

Maybe Lily was telling the truth. Maybe she did have an evil sister like I have an evil cousin. It was possible. Maybe I just needed to get to know Lily's other half a little bit better.

"Alright, I believe you." I said and Lily smiled. "Thank you!" she sat up straight and lifted her head up high. There was silence for a short period until I said, "So, Ramona?" Lily nodded and I tapped my fingers. This was going to take a lot of work.


	2. Were You Worth Losing?

**First off, let me just say wow! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for an FF. 1,050 words of pure Hannah Montana gold right here in this chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Oh, and I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter/story. I would love a reveiw every now and then. If you guys really want more of this story, just say so!**

* * *

I never thought it would actually work, but it did. I walked over to Ramona and started talking to her. At frist she wasn't too into the communication, but after we talked a little more, she was totally falling for it. And I also had to admit; she wasn't that bad. She was actually really nice and I never even mentioned that I was friends with Lily and Oliver. Maybe it was better if she didn't know.

As I walked home with Lily and Oliver, we talked. "So, how did everything go?" Lily asked, obvious to me that she was curious about what Ramona might have said. "Everything went surprisingly great." I said and readjusted my book bag on my shoulder. "Well, good." Lily smiled and nodded. "Hey, you don't mind if I spend the night over at Oliver's, do you?" Lily asked with pleading eyes. I thought for a second. This was actually good and would give me a reason to invite Ramona over, just to kind of get in her head. "No, go right ahead." I smiled and we went our seperate ways.

I pulled out my phone and called Ramona. "Hello?" I heard her Lily like voice come through the phone. "Hey Ramona," I said as sweetly as I could. "Uh," I heard silence for a second. "Oh, hi Miley, what's up?" she asked, sounding exactly like Lily did 2 minutes ago. "Uh, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out, tonight?" I asked, hoping for an answer. "Yeah, sure." Ramona said and I felt like screaming. "Great! See you in two hours." I said and hung up, shoving my phone back into my pocket.

I got home. Dad was upstairs, Jackson was upstairs also -doing something I couldn't possibly have any interest in- and that ment the living room was mine tonight. I cleaned up as much as I could, straightening pillows on the couch, making snacks -popcorn, soda, cookies, and poatato chips- which were the perfect snacks for a sleepover or party or whatever it was being called.

I pulled the pan of cookies out of the oven and the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled through the house and quickly walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Ramona, at least I'm pretty sure it was Ramona. "Hey, Ramona, come on in!" I said with a smile and she walked in, throwing her book bag on the couch. "Wow, nice place you got here!" She turned around and looked at me, hands resting on her hips. "Thanks," I nodded and closed the door.

"Did you make cookies?" she asked, sniffing the air. I nodded and she smiled. "I love cookies!" she announced like a six year old. "Me too." I said and walked into the kitchen, placing the cookies on a plate. She took one freely and bit into it. "Wow, these are really good." I smiled. You know, if I'd never found out that Ramona was Lily's evil twin sister, I would have said she was just like Lily. They have the same nose, smile, hair, even the same almond shaped eyes. But she wasn't Lily at all. Lily was my best friend. Ramona, well, lets say shes got a good chance of being my friend too. I just need to get to know her better.

"So, what are we gonna do?" she asked, her hands pressed between her legs. "Well, I'm not sure if you like make overs or ramantic movies--" She cut me off politely by saying, "Of course, I do!" she smiled and ran over to the couch, me following behind. "Let's start with make overs!" I announced and pulled my bag of make-up off the floor.

Half an hour later, we were watching one of my all time favorite chick flicks, The Man in the Moon. "He is so adorable!" Ramona said, resting her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, he sure is." I smiled and sniffled a little. _Ring. Ring. _I looked at the door then back at her. "Pizza's here." I said and ran over to the door. I pulled the money from my pocket and opened the door, thinking I'd see the Pizza man standing there with a hot box of cheese pizza, just waiting for us to enjoy. "Hey Miley," Lily said and smiled. "Uh, let's talk out here!" I said and pushed Lily out, closing the door behind me. "What's going on?" she asked, resting her hands on her hips, obviously waiting for an explanation. "What? I can't watch a movie, alone and give myself a make over, alone. Who are you, the movie and make over police?" Lily looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest this time. I took a deep breath and told her. "I invited Ramona over. We're having a sleepover or a party or something." Lily's mouth hung slightly open. "You invited that 'evil thing' over?" Lily said, making air quotes around "evil thing". I rolled my eyes. "Lily, Ramona is not evil, she's actually... a lot like you." her head jolted back and she started to laugh. "You know what, fine. I'm going to hang out with her because shes actually nice to me and she loves giving make overs." "Miley, come on." Lily said, a worried look coming over her face. "No Lily, you come on." I walked for the door and grabbed the knob. I looked back at Lily and said, "I bet Oliver's missing you." and walked inside.

"Was that the pizza guy?" Ramona asked, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Uh, yeah, it was." I said and ran over, sitting down beside her. "So, where's the pizza?" she asked, looking around. "Uh, he brought the wrong order and had to go back to get it." I said and bit my lip. "Oh, ok." she said and went back to watching the movie. I let out my breath and went back to watching the movie with her.

I couldn't believe I had a fight with Lily. But she just didn't know Ramona like I did. She didn't understand or even try to get to know her before she judged her. I just hope I can get Lily back somehow.


	3. Betrayed

**OMG! Super sorry for not updating in what... forever? I don't know, but it's been a super long time since I touched this story. Anyway, I'm hoping that you all will forgive me for my tardiness. Hoping you'll look past this and love me for updating. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks a million!**

* * *

I could be enjoying a nice walk along the beach, just staring at the waves as they come in and out, but sadly I can't. Instead, I'm stuck inside the house because it's raining and Dad doesn't want me to get sick. Of course, that's just like him to worry about something like that. But come on! I am almost seventeen years old. I think I can take care of myself.

I sat up in my room, contemplating on whether I should go hang out with Ramona or apologize to Lilly. I loved Lily. She was like my sister. The one to replace Jackson. Just kidding. Jackson is a HUGE pain in the butt, but he's still my brothers and I...well I like him. That's all I'm going to say. Like I said, he's still a pain in the butt. No pun intended.

After fighting with myself on the two topics for another ten minutes, I finally decided it would be best to hang with Ramona right now. She was cool and someone I could go to with problems. She actually understood me more than I did. Which if you think about it is somewhat strange and kind of cre-e-epy. But Lily knew me a lot too, so that's kind of the same, I guess, if you want to look at it that way.

XXX

I had called Ramona fifteen minutes ago and told her to meet me at the mall in twenty. She said she'd come and suddenly, I was starting to feel better. My stomach wasn't aching quite as much, and I felt like I was making progress here. I knew I needed to get Lily back, but that didn't mean I couldn't be friends with Ramona too. She was nice, funny and a total sucker for romantic flicks like me. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with her. There was nothing wrong in that girls head. Trust me.

Ramona soon arrived, walking up to me and giving me a hug like Lily does. It felt slightly the same as Lily's and could very easily be mistaken for hers. _Lily, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! _was what I almost said to _Ramona_, but I stopped myself before those words came out. She let me out of her grip and we headed over to _Ambercrombie and Fitch_. One of my favorite stores and what I recently found out, one of Ramona's favorite stores aswell. The more I talked to her, the more I found we had in common. We're both shopaholics (daddy's trying to get me to cut back a lot!), we both hate the curicus (clowns for the most part.), we both like to dance to Hannah Montana songs (I haven't told her yet and hopefully I wont have to anytime soon.) and we both sometimes feel out of place. It's really weird and I know I said this before, but she does get me _way _more than I get myself. She's like my long lost twin, only she doesn't look like me and she doesn't sound like me or sing like me, which I am perfectly fine with. The world does NOT need another Hannah Montana. One is definitely plenty.

"Miley," Ramona shrieked. "Look what I found!" I turned to her and saw her holding up this gorgeous skirt. My mouth hung open. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life... Ok maybe not the most beautiful, but it sure came close. "Oh my gosh! You have to get it." I ran up to her, hugging her. She let go and looked at the price tag. "Yeah, I totally would, but..." she trailed off and showed me the price. My eyes widened. "Two hundred dollars?" she nodded. "Well, there is one thing we could do," "What?" I asked. She looked around, making sure no one was watching and ripped the tag from the skirt. "What are you doing?" I asked, demanding she tell me what was going on. "Miley, relax. You act like you've never stolen anything in your life." When I didn't answer, she knew something was up. "Oh my gosh. You haven't?" I shook my head, looking innocent. "Well, here's your chance." "What?" was all I could say before she shoved the skirt at me. "Ramona, I cannot-" "You're not gonna get caught," she cut me off. "trust me. I do it all the time." she gave me a sly smile before pulling the bar code label off. I felt like throwing up right then and there. "Hey, I really want this skirt Miley. Please do this one thing for me. Please?" I bit my lip and finally agreed. She clapped her hands and told me what to do.

The next thing I know, I'm walking out of the store with the skirt in my over sized purse. _I made it. _I thought as I walked away from the store. _I'm in the clear. I did it!_ I sighed and saw Ramona standing over by Starbucks. "Hold up!" I turned around and saw a man chasing after me. _Oh no!_I was caught. I turned back around and Ramona was gone. She wasn't anywhere in sight. All I could do was stand there with my mouth half open. She tricked me. She convinced me to steal something for her and I ended up taking the blame.

Lily was right. She was right all along. Ramona was evil and I didn't even notice it. Under that sweet smile and black nail polish was a notorious mastermind, ready to pounce at the next person stupid enough to fall for her dirty tricks. I'm just surprised to say I'm one of them. Now I really needed to get Lily back.


	4. What Friends Are For

**I am SO SORRY! I feel so awful. I haven't updated for 2 MONTHS? That's bad. I feel so horrible and sorry. I really hope you all can forgive me... right? Yeah, you probably hate me right now and to be honest... I wouldn't blame you. I kind of hate myself right now too. So please, please, _please_ enjoy my last chapter, I hope you'll love it. And THANK YOU to everyone whose been reading this story. You guys ROCK!**

* * *

"You get one call Miss. Stewart." The Officer told me as I sat in the little jail room they had in the Malibu mall. I nodded and stood from the chair, making my way over to the pay phone as slowly as I'd ever walked before. He stood near it and handed me a single quarter from his pocket. I took it and he walked back over to the desk near the door and sat down. I pressed the quarter through the slot and held it there. _Who should I call? _I thought to myself. _Jackson? No, he's probably doing something that I couldn't care less about and is way too busy to help me at this moment._ I shifted my weight to my other foot and tried to think again. _What about Dad? _I paused for a moment. _No, he's probably working out and doesn't have his phone on him, even though I keep reminding him to take it._I let out a frustrated groan and rubbed my left temple. Both Dad and Jackson were out of the question because of their... situations. Who else could I call?

I pressed the phone to my ear and let the coin drop into the slot. I dialed the numbers carefully so I wouldn't mess up. I waited and waited until, "Hello?" I smiled at the sound of her voice on the other end. "Lily, it's me. I need your help. I'm stuck at the Malibu mall." There was silence for a brief moment. "What? Why?" she sounded annoyed with me. "I really don't want to tell you over the phone. Can you just come down here and bring Oliver and his Mom." I told her. "Uh, ok? See ya." she hung up and I pulled the phone away from my ear. I set it back on the receiver and walked back over to the chair to sit and wait.

Lily, Oliver and his Mom arrived at the most, ten minutes after I called. Lily didn't look happy to see me, but at least she looked concerned. And Oliver, well, let's just say, the look on his face said he thought I was a thief. I tried to convince him that I wasn't, but he didn't really believe me. So then I told him that it was all Ramona's fault, and well, he was on my side after that.

Now, Lily, she believed me, but could help bragging about how she was right all along, how she had warned me to stay away from Ramona and how I just should have listened to her the first time. Yes, I'll admit that she was right and I should have believed her, but I wanted to give Ramona a chance. Yet, look at where that's gotten me.

"Mrs. Oken, you have to believe me, it wasn't my fault. I didn't know Ramona was evil. She made me do it." I spoke to Oliver's Mom. She said she believed me, but she wasn't showing it. "Miley, do you know _where_Ramona went?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms and looking around the room. "I-I don't know... I really don't. She kind of took off once Mr. take-her-away came in and brought me here." they all nodded and Mrs. Oken walked over to the mall cop. I waited there, hopelessly stuck behind the metal bars that would, soon enough, be on my permanent record. Mrs. Oken walked back over and looked at me. "Miley, does your Dad know you're in here?" she asked. I shook my head and she pulled out her phone. "Then you're going to have to call him and tell him to come down here so he can let you out." She handed me the phone and I took it. Hesitating for a moment, I dialed Dad's number and let it ring. "Hello?" he answered, sounding out of breath. "Uh, Dad, it's me. I need you to come down to the Malibu mall. I... I'm in big trouble."

Dad arrived moments later, looking concerned and disappointed. I knew I wasn't, but I felt guilty right that minute. "What happened?" Dad asked Mrs. Oken. She sat him down and told him the _whole_story. While I, sat there behind the bars, fiddling with a piece of paint that was chipping off the wall, and waited patiently for my release.

After 20 minutes of my Dad, and the mall cops non-stop talking about how everything was going to turn out and how I was getting out of here, I finally got my answer when Dad walked over to my "cage" and put a small smile on his face. "Com'on Bud," I stood up and watched the cop unlock the gate, letting me step out and into my fathers arms. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. Ramona tricked me, I swear." He just nodded the whole time, hugging me tighter. I pulled away and we all walked out. "Lily, can I talk to you?" I asked, biting my lower lip so hard it started to throb. She hesitated, but quickly nodded.

"I should have believed you," I spoke as we neared a bench we decided to sit on. "I just thought Ramona was... different. She made me believe she was like you, only more like me, ya know?" Lily ex-hailed and nodded. We sat down and Lily pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head atop her jean covered knees. "Miley, I'm sorry," Lily spoke for the first time since we'd had our fight. But I was confused. She was sorry? "Why are _you_ sorry?" I asked, giving her a knowingly confused look. "Because I exploded when I found out you had invited Ramona over for a sleepover or whatever you called it," I laughed. "I know you weren't trying to make me mad and that's why I'm sorry... Can you forgive me?" Another chuckle escaped my lips and a smile appeared on my face. "Of course I can forgive you... you're my best friend." Lily's lips formed a smile and she suddenly reached over, hugging me like real friends. I hugged her back and lived in _that _moment.

And one other good thing came out of this night: Ramona got caught. Dad called me and said that Ramona had been found, hiding in a local Ice Cream shop. She tried to run, but she was surrounded. Now she's doing community service for two months. I've only got one thing to say: Thank you!

So everything is back to normal and I've got my best friends with me. Ramona is gone and I am happy.


End file.
